Sister Mask Transcript
NOTE: This isn't an official transcript, I just tried my best to make my own. -Starts with an establishing shot of a Chinese restaurant where Stanley Ipkiss is having a date(which we don't see for some reason). Screaming can be heard as the camera cuts to doors being bursted open by a panicked waiter just before Walter and The Mask literally burst through the doors. The two are fighting for an unknown reason. Walter throws The Mask onto the ground, and then he gets up- The Mask: Nobody clears a room like you, Walter! -The Mask looks around, checking his surroundings- The Mask: Hey, this place calls for more...appropriate attire. WARDROBE! -The Mask spins around, and when he stops he is wearing an asian-style outfit with a black ponytail, mustache, and beard. It's kind of racist.- The Mask(With an exaggerated Chinese accent): So, you think you know kung fu? -Walter stares blankly- The Mask(taking a fighting stance, still speaking in an accent): Ok then. Let's fight! -The Mask starts spinning his legs around so fast they become blurry, and he 'floats' towards Walter in an attempt to kick him. Walter grabs The Mask's legs, which causes his upper body to begin spinning as Walter redirects The Mask to wrap around a nearby pole.- The Mask: Your kung fu is good, but you need discipline. -Walter pulls The Mask off the pole and throws him onto the stairs, causing him to flatten out on the stairs.- The Mask(dazed): Your discipline...improves, Walt-san! -The Mask slinks down to the bottom of the stairs, and it is revealed that Pretorius has been observing the fight through a telescope in his relocated laboratory.- Pretorius: No matter how much punishment The Mask takes...it never leaves a mark! Henchman: He always comes back for more, sir. Maybe he likes it! -On the screen displaying the telescope's image, it shows Walter picking The Mask up by the legs and smacking him on the ground repeatedly.- Pretorius: Hm, perhaps...Mental note: His invulnerability could prove useful. -Cut to Stanley's Apartment(exterior) where we hear cartoon sound effects coming from his room. The camera zooms into the interior of the apartment where Milo is lying on the ground watching TV. He taps the remote with his snout, which changes the channel to Mozart the Talking Dog. A Yankee-Doodle type of music is playing on the show.- Mozart: I'm Mozart, the talking dog! Woof, woof! -Milo smiles and wags his tail as he goes back to relaxing while watching the show. Stanley is shown sleeping(and snoring) in his bed with a bunch of fortune cookies next to him.- Mozart: Woof, woof! Woof! -Stanley wakes up, startled. He knocks some of the fortune cookies off the bed.- Stanley: Wuh? Hah? -Stanley looks at the fortune cookies in his hand.- Stanley: Fortune cookies? Woah, what happened last night, Milo? I... -While Stanley is talking, Milo jumps onto the bed and starts eating the fortune cookies out of his hand.- Stanley: I went on that date I've been planning for a year, and then Walter showed up, and the mask- -Stanley jumps a bit, remembering the events of last night.- Stanley(upset): The Mask! The Mask, oh Milo, The Mask insulted my date! He left her in the lurch with egg foo yung in her face! Oh ho ho...She's gonna kill me... -Stanley's phone rings. Thinking it's his previous date, he picks it up nervously.- Stanley(nervous): Hello? -It cuts to Peggy Brandt in her apartment on the phone sitting on a red chair.- Peggy: Stanley! I thought you'd never wake up! -Cuts back to a relieved Stanley, still in bed.- Stanley: Peggy...Huh. -Stanley puts his hand over the phone to stop Peggy from hearing him.- Stanley: Milo, it's only Peggy. -Stanley takes his hand off the phone to resume his conversation.- Stanley: Huh...I thought you were someone else. Peggy(over the phone): Right, like who else calls you? -Stanley looks at the phone angrily.- Peggy(still over the phone): Anyway, listen! -Cuts back to Peggy in her apartment, only this time it's a close up on her face.- Peggy: Meet me at the museum of history right away! -Cuts back to Stanley, holding his phone and looking both a bit confused and dazed. Cut again to a shot of the Edge City Museum of History, where Stanley is waiting outside a door with a sign reading "New Exhibit". Peggy walks up to Stanley while he's still rubbing his eyes due to fatigue. Stanley yawns and puts his hands on his hips.- Stanley: You wanna tell me what is so urgent to wake me up on a Saturday morning, Brenda Starr? Peggy: Lighten up, Stanley! It's a...surprise! Stanley: What is it? -Stanley is pulled along by Peggy as she rushed through the doors into the museum. The museum is currently filled with a large number of masks as a part of their current exhibit, Masks Throughout The World.- Stanley(displeased): Masks? Masks?! Excuse me, Peggy, after my bumbled date last night, the last things I wanna see are masks! Peggy: Oh, come on! -Peggy starts pushing Stanley along to walk around the exhibit with her.- Peggy: It was meant to be! The tickets just showed up on my doorstep this morning, so since you rarely have anything better to do...except spend a year planning a date, I figured you wouldn't mind coming along to the- -Stanley stops and looks at a display. Peggy notices and turns around to check on him.- Peggy: S-Stanley? What's up? -Stanley points at a mask on display that looks just like his. Below it is the title "Brother Mask" and an undecipherable description.- Stanley: Look. It's my mask! Peggy(walking towards Stanley): Woah! See? All that whining and now you're glad ''you came. Stanley(reading the description): "This fabled 11th century mask was known as...Master of Darkness, eater of children's brains?! -Stanley moves his hand away from the description and begins to panic.- Stanley(freaking out): Peggy, help me! I'm a brain eating ghoul! Peggy(dismissive): Oh, poo. It's an 11th century...superstition. TV is the only thing that eats children's brains nowadays. -Stanley grabs onto Peggy, unconvinced that she's right.- Stanley(still freaking out): Now wait a minute. The Mask was rude to my date! What if that's the first sign of...''THE HUNGER! Peggy(stepping back): The Mask isn't a ghoul! Just look at the good he's done for my career-I mean...the city! Stanley: Oh, come on! You know as well as I do The Mask would rather do water polo night at the Coco Bongo than fight crime! -Stanley gasps and looks back at the display, noticing the 2nd mask which has a smile in contrast to his mask's frown-ish looking appearance. It has an identical looking description to the copy of Stanley's mask, but this one is labelled as the Sister Mask.- Stanley: Another mask! The legend refers to this as the Sister Mask! Peggy: Cool! The city could use a good female crime fighter. Stanley(irritated): Not sister as in girl, Peggy. -Stanley begins to read the description underneath the Sister Mask.- Stanley(reading): "One should never, ever, wear the mask without the Sister Mask, lest ye unleash all manner of evil and brain-eating madness"! Peggy: Man, those people got carried away with the brain eating stuff. -Stanley reads the 3rd description, with an image above it of something that looks like a fusion of the Brother and Sister Masks.- Stanley(reading): "Worn alone, the Sister Mask has no power." Well, o-ok. "But when the two masks are joined, the Sister Mask bestows the wearer control over the dark forces within. Only then is there hope to turn the mask's dark forces to the cause of good"! -Stanley once again grabs onto Peggy, but this time he seems elated to discover the possibility of controlling the mask.- Stanley: Well no wonder The Mask is so unpredictable, Peg! I've been wearing the bad boy mask! With that Sister Mask, I ''could be in charge. Peggy, I could teach The Mask ''manners! Peggy: Eh, nothing personal, but the thought of you ''controlling The Mask sounds...well, ''boring! Stanley(ignoring Peggy): Should I remove the mask? -Stanley takes the Sister Mask from the display. Cue wipe transition showing Stanley's mask next to the Sister Mask, both being held up by a pillow on Stanley's bed.- Stanley: It's for a good cause! Peggy...say hello to a new era for The Mask! Peggy: How 'bout "goodbye"? I gotta go, Stanley, all this excitement is too much for me. -Peggy leaves Stanley's apartment as Milo walks up to the 2 masks. Stanley stands in place and begins to speak to Milo.- Stanley(in a cooing voice): Well, we like Sister Mask, don't we Milo? Don't we buddy? Don't we like the ma- -Milo, who jumped onto the bed to see the masks, begins to growl at the Sister Mask and bite it.- Stanley(speaking normally): No,no no no, Milo! The Sister Mask is not a chew toy! -Stanley takes the Sister Mask out of a growling Milo's mouth and puts Milo back onto the ground.- Stanley: No, it's the key to making The Mask an all around nicer guy...heh heh. Like me! -Milo whimpers and craws underneath Stanley's bed. Stanley places the Sister Mask on top of his normal mask and puts it on. When he spins around and transforms, The Mask appears in an angel costume with a strange marking on his head.- The Mask: Sssssmokin'! Righteously, for the greater good of man. From this moment on, I will wholesomeness to the heart of every citizen. -A fly flies into the room, making an annoying buzzing sound. The Mask looks at it with a sinister face.- The Mask: Even the lowland creatures will eat from my hand. -The Mask takes out a fly swatter with a devious smile.- The Mask(yelling): AH! BUG! -The Mask swats the fly onto the ground, making a "splat" noise.- The Mask: My, that wasn't very angelic...What a gyp! -The Mask removes the angel costume to show his normal outfit was underneath(except his hat).- The Mask: This Sister Mask doesn't work at all! Oughta take it back to the 11th century for a refund! -The Mask spins towards Stanley's mirror and looks at his reflection distastefully.- The Mask: And just what is this goop-ball thing on my head? -The marking on The Mask's head starts to flash, and then projects an image of Pretorius.- Pretorius(Hologram): Greetings, Mask! The Mask(stepping back): Hey, Pretorius! What's shakin', bub? We've got matching tattoos! But not for long... -Cuts to Pretorius in his lab watching The Mask through a screen. He's holding a remote control. As The Mask takes out a mallet in order to smack the holographic Pretorius, he moves the remote's joystick. This causes the camera to cut back to Stanley's apartment. The Mask's mallet to stop mid-whack and hit him in the face.- The Mask: Well, that ''was completely unexpected! Pretorius: Of ''course ''it was...From this moment, Mask, I will dictate your every action. For you are now...my puppet. -The Mask is attempting to punch the holographic Pretorius.- The Mask: Puppet? ''Puppet?! ''Who ya callin' puppet, pal?! C'mon! Show yourself so's I can box your ass(yes, he says ASS.) I'm a wreckin' machine! Pretorius(Hologram): Oh, I don't have to show myself, since I have ''you to do my bidding. Anything I command is yours to obey. -Unwillingly, The Mask reaches into his pockets and takes them back out, only now they're wearing boxing gloves. He begins to punch himself in the face repeatedly.- Pretorius(Hologram): My Sister Mask has taken possession of your own, allowing me to utilize your unique talents at my whim. I ''am in the driver's seat ''now. The Mask: Oh yeah? Well there's one thing you didn't bargain for, Pretorius! Me...taking little Sister Mask...off! -The Mask attempts to remove the Sister Mask by pulling it off, but it doesn't work. Milo gives The Mask a concerned look as he backs up slowly.- Pretorius(Hologram): Fascinating apparatus, no? I created the Sister Mask in my lab, pegged the museum tickets to your reporter friend(referring to Peggy), and lead your alter ego on the perfectly constructed goose chase. -While Pretorius speaks, Milo is shown jumping to the top of Stanley's fridge. He growls and barks angrily.- The Mask: Thanks for the exposition, bub. -As The Mask continues to speak, he takes out a crowbar and attempts to remove the Sister Mask once again, still making no progress.- The Mask: But why not just jump me in a parking lot and take my darn mask?! Pretorius(Hologram): Oh, I'm no longer interested in your mask for its own ''sake. I have other goals. -As soon as Pretorius finishes, Milo jumps off of the fridge in order to attack. Milo falls through the projection and lands in the trash.- Pretorius(Hologram): Goals which require someone of an invulnerable disposition...Namely...''you. The Mask: We'll see who's pulling who's strings, Gepetto!